Iona's Big Mistake
by Njoror
Summary: Iona is blind-sided by an attack from a dragon while she and her new Thane clear out bandits. When her Thane offers her healing, things become rather intimate and Iona seizes the moment. Oneshot. Rated M for smut. F!Dragonborn/Iona.


**Disclaimer: All sights, sounds, people, places, and images in this story are the property of Bethesda Software. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

Iona had never seen the Arch-Mage use Destruction magik before. She wished she never had to.

It had all started when the current Arch-Mage became a Thane in Riften and Iona had been given the task of defending her as Housecarl. But this was the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, the strongest magician in Skyrim. Surely she hardly needed protection! Which suited Iona just fine. Iona was going to be content to stay at Honeyside, drinking Black-Briar mead and rousting the occasional bandit raid. What she had not expected was the Arch-Mage to instantly ask for help.

The request wasn't exactly as Iona had foreseen. Rather than giving any type of real help or combat assistance, the Arch-Mage had just wanted someone to cook for her. It was ridiculous! Iona was a warrior, trained and battle-tested. She was not some random cook! But a request from her Thane, particularly when that Thane was also the most powerful magician in Skyrim, was not really a request at all. So Iona became a "retainee," a glorified cook.

Not that life was boring! Far from it, it seemed the Arch-Mage had a vendetta against every single bandit camp in Skyrim. She personally went to destroy them all, which would have fit Iona just fine...If Iona got to help!

Iona had seem magik before, had even fought a few bandit who claimed to be wizards themselves. But they had cast elemental magik, Destruction as she later learned. The Arch-Mage was not a practitioner of that school it seemed. Rather it appeared that she was a master of Illusion. The Arch-Mage had the best way of dealing with bandits that Iona had ever seen: she simply cast a Calm spell on them all. Then she talked to them, got them all to follow her. There was something about her voice, an odd musical quality...Iona couldn't place it. But she knew exactly why the bandits followed her, she did not need magik for that.

Once the Arch-Mage had gathered up all the bandits, she cast a Fury spell on half of them. The ensuing fight was generally a blood-bath, wherein the half with the Fury spells on them got cut down. Of course, the battle was enough to break the Calm, so the remaining bandits became aggressive. But by the time they snapped back into reality all they knew was that they were piled together and half of them were slaughtered. The Arch-Mage didn't even need a Fear to cause the rest to abandon all weapons and surrender. It was brilliant; it was foolproof. Even if the bandits didn't surrender the method could be repeated as many times and necessary. "Kill a bandit and there will be two more to avenge him," the Arch-Mage was fond of saying. "But leave one alive, and there are two more men who will not take to the ways of the bandit."

And now this happened. The raid had started out easy enough, with all of the bandits being rounded up, their minds putty to this mage. Iona hadn't respected magik at the start, but was forced to appreciate this mage at least. A true Nord fought with blade in hand until their last breath to die in a blaze of honor and glory, but this one fought to live, rather than to die. But once all the bandits were rounded up this time, it had all fallen apart. Unseen and unheard from behind, a dragon took them by surprise. The Arch-Mage hardly faltered, jumping to the side to avoid the deadly talons. But Iona was unprepared, and was late in bringing up her shield to brace for the impact. The dragon's tail _whooshed! _by her and smashed right into her breastplate. Iona was thrown down among the brigands, who by this time had regained their proper state of mind.

And all they saw in front of them was a helpless woman who had set out to kill them. Iona struggled, attempting to stand, but a bash to the back of her head from a shield sent her reeling back down. Her plate was enough to stop the first few blades, but more and more brigands found openings. Iona's mind dulled with pain, and her eyes started to blank out.

"No!" came the cry from the hill where she was standing. "Joor Zah Frul!" the Arch-Mage Shouted at the dragon, whose wings bent and it collapsed among the bandits. The the Arch-Mage raised her hands and began casting a spell Iona had never seen before. Lightning burst forth, instantly disintegrating the line of bandits. But the Arch-Mage was not done there, and her eyes glowed in the light of the lightning as it arced across the rest of the bandits and the dragon. Whatever magical powers the dragon had crumbled before the weight of the magik, and though it did not disintegrate, it also did not live.

Iona watched as the Arch-Mage sprinted down the hill towards her. "Iona!" she heard. It was distant, although she knew where it came from. Yet as she heard it repeated, she wasn't quite sure. Was it the Arch-Mage by her side, or her brothers and sisters in Sovngarde beckoning her soul? Iona's vision grew dark, before fading entirely.

When Iona came-to, she was instantly aware of three things. First was the pale figure of the Arch-Mage over her, hood thrown back to see better. Second was the hands on her chest that were emitting a strange warmth. And third, and hardest to comprehend, was a warm mouth on top of hers. Iona tried to lift her arms up to push the Arch-Mage away, but they would not respond. The Arch-Mage had apparently noticed however, as she pulled her head away.

"Oh thank the Divines" said the Arch-Mage, "I thought I had lost you there."

Iona was not sure how to react. The first and most obvious thought was _why were you kissing me_? which in turn was followed incredibly closely by _keep doing it_. However, neither of those were very tactful approaches to the problem at hand. _And speaking of hands_, she thought as she looked down, _the Arch-Mage has hers in a rather awkward place right now_. While the Arch-Mage's hands were not directly over her breasts, they were dangerously close, and the heat emanating from them was quite soothing.

The Arch-Mage noticed her inspection and withdrew her hands, the light fading from them. "A spell of healing," she quickly explained. "I had to restart your heart while pumping air into your lungs."

"Oh" replied Iona stupidly. Of course, the mage had to heal her. Otherwise she would be dead. But still, she felt like she was missing something...And then it hit her: the Arch-Mage was blushing. As far as Iona had seen, the Arch-Mage had never shown a reaction to anything, and this blush was seriously out of character. Iona decided right then and there to take a gamble on what the Arch-Mage was thinking.

"My lady…" she drawled out, "I do not feel very well. Perhaps a bit more healing is required." Iona held her breath. If this worked out like she planned, her body would need all the energy it could get.

"Of course Iona" came the response. The Arch-Mage slowly, but steadily-Iona could have hoped for a bit of trepidation-reached her hands out to touch Iona's chest again. But not in the same spot, this time they were higher, closer to the collarbone. Iona had been right, and now it was time to really gamble.

"Oh!" she cried out, just before the hands touched her. At the same time, she flexed her legs out and shifted up slightly, so that when the hands descended upon her they landed directly on her breasts rather than her collarbone.

"I'm sorry," said the Arch-Mage, clearly flustered. "Let me just-"

Iona would not let her finish that. "No, your hands are fine where they are" said Iona, pouring every ounce of femininity into her voice. "Please, continue."

The Arch-Mage looked over her carefully. Iona hoped that she couldn't feel her heartbeat through her chest, as that would have given away this whole ploy. "Okay" said the Arch-Mage, obviously uneasy. The glow returned to her hands and the heat rose again.

Iona let out a little moan when the Arch-Mage pressed her hands down a bit harder. Divines, this feeling was incredible. It was a direct stimulation and at the same time it set all her nerves aflare with the healing magik. She had never experienced anything like this before. Surely, this must be pure bliss.

The Arch-Mage studied the redhead under her. Obviously she was unsure of how to continue. Iona saw her chance and took it. While the mage was watching her, Iona's head shot up to capture the lips of the Arch-Mage in hers. A muffled cry came from the Arch-Mage as she tried to push Iona away, but all it served to do was make Iona want more, considering where the Arch-Mage's hands were.

Iona reveled in the taste of the Arch-Mage's lips. They were sweet, like mead, but they had something else to them...An even sweeter taste, almost. It was different, and definitely _her_. Iona grabbed the Arch-Mage's hair, forcing her deeper into the kiss. Lust burned in her body. She wanted this woman so badly, and wanted her _now_. Forcefully, Iona pushed her tongue into the Arch-Mage's mouth. The Arch-Mage let out a little squeak at its intrusion, but could not untangle herself from the redhead that clung to her.

Eventually, even in her lust, Iona felt the need for breath, so she grudgingly untangled her fingers from the Arch-Mage's hair and pulled back. The Arch-Mage pulled back with much more vigor, gasping for breath. "Divines Iona, what was that about?" she asked.

_Time to come clean_, thought Iona. "I want you," she replied. "I want to feel you, want to taste you. I want to throw you on the ground and ravage you."

Iona saw the Arch-Mage stand up, blushing furiously. "W-well," she stuttered, "i-if you wanted t-that, y-you could have waited for a m-more r-r-romantic setting, couldn't you?" The stuttering was so out of place, so unlike the normally powerful and in-control the Arch-Mage normally was. It was cute. It was erotic. Iona loved it.

"Are you telling me," Iona asked as seductively as she could while rising to her feet, "that if we were back in Honeyside, with a nice bottle of Alto, that you'd let me do this?"

The Arch-Mage's face turned crimson and she studied her feet. "Well…" she mumbled, "yes."

Iona nearly fell back down. That was not at all what she expected. She felt like she could sing for joy. "Then let us return right away!" she cried, elated.

As soon as the door to Honeyside closed behind the Arch-Mage, Iona slammed her against the door and captured her lips once again. They were so sweet, the taste was more intoxicating than skooma. Then Iona felt hands pushing on her chest as Iona tried to push her away.

"What?" asked Iona. "I thought you said-"

The Arch-Mage cut her off before she could finish, saying "I would...I would like to have diner with you first." Her face had turned the color of Iona's hair.

Iona stood with her mouth agape, suddenly realizing the problem. "Is this your first time?" she asked sweetly.

The Arch-Mage looked down and shuffled her feet a little bit. Iona was stunned. How could this woman, this apparition of beauty, have never been intimate with anyone before. Iona's throat felt tight as her lust was replaced by something much more pure. With one hand she clasped the Arch-Mage's chin, while the other went behind the woman's head. Iona leaned in and kissed the Arch-Mage again, but this time sweetly, the kiss of a lover.

Iona broke off the kiss and leaned in even farther, lips directly next to the Arch-Mage's ear. "It's okay love," she said chastately. "I will make your first time a special night."

And that Iona did. She cooked up a full meal, went out to buy some wine, even purchased a few candles from Bersi. She was stunned upon returning to see the Arch-Mage in a tight-fitting black dress, completely offsetting and accentuating her pure white skin. She had on a silver necklace adorned with flawlessly cut emeralds, and looked radiant. Iona nearly dropped what she was carrying where she stood upon seeing the Arch-Mage. Half of her wanted to break down and cry from the beauty, and the other half wanted to rip of the mage's clothes and take her right there. But she did not.

Instead, Iona lit all the candles, set out the meal, poured the wine, and excused herself for a moment to change. And more importantly, compose herself. _I can't scare her off now_ she thought. _But that dress...She isn't going to make this easy for me, though she does not realize that. She only wants to look her best for me, but still_… Iona suddenly realized she was still in her armor, which she quickly stripped off and adorned some fresh clothes. Nothing too fancy, certainly nothing like her Arch-Mage was wearing, but still good looking.

The Arch-Mage smiled from behind a cup of wine when Iona emerged from her room. Her knight looked quite good, especially without that bulky armor covering up her curves. She was also smiling to hide her nervousness, Iona saw. Iona had to once again restrain herself from rushing over and taking the Arch-Mage right then. Instead she slowly walked towards the table, trying to add some sway in her hips, before reaching out for the stew. "I'll serve you," she whispered to the Arch-Mage, before reaching out and giving her a bowl-full. As the Arch-Mage said her thanks, Iona leaned in towards her ear and said tantalizingly, "in more ways than one tonight."

The Arch-Mage blushed furiously before thanking Iona again and settling down to eat. They made small talk throughout the meal, with the Arch-Mage having the most to say. Iona ate and drank, but it did not sate her hunger for that night. Her mouth watered as she looked over what she could see of the Arch-Mage in her dress, which was quite a lot. And what she couldn't see was thinly veiled, and begged at the imagination.

Finally, after an eternity to Iona's mind, they were done eating. Iona set down her goblet, still half filled with wine, and took the Arch-Mage's hand. The mage offered no resistance, and allowed Iona to guide her to the bed where they sat next to one another. Slowly, Iona raised her hand and cupped the cheek of the Arch-Mage and pulled her in for another sweet kiss. This time, for the first time, the mage responded and added pressure from her side. The feeling of this woman returning her love made Iona's heart soar and her blood boil with lust. They kissed for a long time, with Iona slowly pulling them down to the bed and positioning herself atop the Arch-Mage.

"You will be gentle, won't you?" asked the Arch-Mage, her normally confident voice small. Her eyes were half lidded, and looking back, Iona saw her goblet of wine completely untouched.

"Of course, love," Iona said and she bent down to capture the woman's lips again. She could not get enough of this woman. She felt so soft, so open to Iona. Iona broke off the kiss to once again stare over her lover, this woman whom she had somehow been able to capture. Then she gulped, for the first time understanding that she had this woman for one _full night_. It was a gift from her dreams, it could not be real. But as she leaned in to plant a kiss on the Arch-Mage's neck, she knew it was real.

The Arch-Mage let out a sigh as Iona kissed a path down her neck and to her collarbone. Iona then pulled back and slowly lifted the amulet off the mage's neck, placing it on a bed-stand. She returned to her ministrations, planting kiss after kiss on the Arch-Mage's chest. Each kiss brought out a new sigh or groan from the Arch-Mage, until eventually Iona couldn't stand it anymore. She needed more than this.

"May I take this off?" she asked, looking the mage in the eye. The mage's eyes were still hooded, but she nodded to Iona, who began to lift the dress. The mage sat up and pulled her arms above her head, allowing Iona to remove the garment. Iona let out a gasp at seeing the mage naked in front of her; she wore no undergarments. Then again, considering what they had planned, undergarments were hardly needed anyway. She leaned in, suddenly overcome with emotion for another lingering kiss. But Iona had a goal in mind, and her lust was not going to be denied forever.

With great reluctance Iona broke off from the kiss and went back to her work around the Arch-Mage's chest. The mage let out another series of sighs, and then a loud moan and Iona took one breast in her mouth. The moan only served to make Iona's blood boil even hotter as she went to work on the mage's breasts. With her mouth she sucked on the breast, using her tongue to play with the nipple. With one hand she went to work on the other breast, squeezing it and pinching the nipple. The Arch-Mage's reactions were beautiful, her back arching into Iona's mouth and her moans echoing in her ears. Iona nibbled a bit on the nipple in her mouth, drawing out a still louder moan from the woman beneath her.

As she worked on the mage's breasts, her free hand snaked down between the mage's legs. The Arch-Mage gasped at feeling Iona's nails trail along the inside of her thigh, just barely missing her core. Iona smiled into the breast in her mouth, before dragging her nails in a perfect circle, never once touching her mage's core. The Arch-Mage wimped a bit above her and bucked her hips, desperate for more stimulation. Iona was all too happy to comply, her fingers dragging themselves up and down the mage's wet slit.

The Arch-Mage was constantly moaning by now, all pretense at toughness in front of others forgotten. Iona stopped her work on the woman's breasts, to the Arch-Mage's obvious displeasure. But the displeasure did not last long as Iona's head snaked downwards, licking a trail down her lover's stomach and navel, before her head came to rest directly between the woman's thighs.

Iona stared at her prize. It was slick with wet and pink, and it was all hers. She leaned in and gave it an experimental lick, gaining another sweet moan from above. The mage's juices tasted just like her mouth, although there was a hint of salt among them. Iona leaned in to take another lick, and another, before she started running her tongue up and down the mage's wet slit.

The Arch-Mage moaned in pleasure above her, her hands reaching down to grab at Iona's head and pull it closer to her core. Iona did not mind; it allowed even better access to her goal. The Arch-Mage began moaning her name, over and over. Iona loved this, she wanted more. She stuck her tongue inside the Arch-Mage, which drew a squeak and then an even louder moan. The hands on her head tightened and pulled her as close as they could.

Iona had had enough teasing. She set a pace with her tongue, sticking it in and out and curling inside. The Arch-Mage continued to press her head closer to her, her moans becoming louder and louder. Iona could tell the mage was close to the edge, but needed something to drive her over it. Iona reached up and pinched the woman's clit.

"IONA!" the Arch-Mage shrieked. Her hips bucked into Iona's mouth as she came explosively. Her fingers dug into Iona's head, forcing Iona to stay in place as she rode out her orgasm. Eventually the bucking subsided and the Arch-Mage fell back, totally spent. Iona drank everything she had been gifted, and with the pressure gone, rose back up the Arch-Mage to cuddle next to her.

"Mmm…" mused Iona. "Was it special?"

"Yes," replied the Arch-Mage, "it was special." The the Arch-Mage flipped Iona only her back and loomed above her. "But next," she went on, "is your turn."

Iona let out a wolfish grin. Yes, tonight was going to be special. "I should cook dinner more often," she said as lips from above captured hers again.

**A/N**

**I hope you all enjoy. I forgot to add a note at the end of my first one. Tell me if you find any mistakes or have tips to improve my writing, or just tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
